Kyosensei
by Kazemitsu
Summary: What will it be like if Kakashi Hatake wasn't Naruto's sensei? Will it be good or bad for everyone? Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters! R
1. After Graduation

I do not own Naruto or any other anime character for that matter.

I'll be replacing Kakashi Hatake with my own character that I made up in my mind. Kakashi will still be in the story just not as a teacher.

**There will be lots of lemons further into the story! So if you don't like reading lemons please don't complain to me.**

**After Graduation**

(A/N Yes I'm skipping the test and the Mizuki thing. It's all a waste of time to me.)

Here we are at the Ninja Academy of Konoha, with our favorite knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently sitting next to Sakura Haruno, who is making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone is waiting for Iruka sensei to come in and announce their teams and team Jounin sensei. Naruto, being the calmest of all the students, just sat there, daydreaming of being the most powerful Hokage ever.

As Iruka enters the classroom, he looks around at all the noisy pre-teens. "Ok kids settle down," He says calmly. But the kids continue being noisy as hell. So Iruka raises his voice and yells, "Settle down!" And still gets no response. As he continues being ignored, a tick mark appears on his temple. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!!!" He said, as he finally activated the demonhead no jutsu.

All the kids instantly shut up. "Thank you," Iruka said, "Now, I'll be announcing your teams and your team Jounin sensei. Team 1..." He goes through all the teams up to team 6. "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno...and Sasuke Uchiha." He stated.

_Yes! I'm on Sakuras team. Only bummer is emo boy over there. _Naruto thought.

_Yes I'm with Sasuke-kun! But Naruto is going to give me a hard time, since he's also on my team… _Sakura thought, as she mumbled her displeasure to herself about how she won't enjoy being around our favorite knuckle-headed ninja.

_Great I'm with the dope and a fangirl... They better not slow me down. _Sasuke thought.

All this went by within a second. "Your Jounin sensei will be...Kyo Haruhi since Kakashi Hatake has transferred back to ANBU," Iruka stated.

Everyone in the room blinked. "Who is Kyo Haruhi? I never heard of him before," Shikamaru asked.

"Kyo has recently been transferred from The Village Hidden in The Clouds. We've already tested him to see if he is a spy, so you don't have to worry about him." Iruka said.

"Team 8 will be Ino Yamanaka...Chouji Akimichi...and Shikamaru Nara. Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is already out on the field. Team 10 will be Hinata Hyuuga...Kiba Inuzuka...and Shino Aburam. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenei Yuuhi. That's it for all the teams now go to lunch and come back so you can meet your sensei." With that said, Iruka left the room for lunch.

As soon as the team assignments were done, all the kids started talking again while they left to get lunch. Naruto went straight to Ichirakus Ramen shop.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled as he sat on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Hey Naruto. What'll it be? Your usual?" Teichi asked. He was a kind old man who thought of Naruto as a grandson of some sort. He never thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Nah I'll have one of everything!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. He loved his ramen. Who didn't love ramen?! (A/N - Yes I love ramen! If you don't then go away you ramen haters!)

"Alright the first one will be done in a minute. Ayame! Give Naruto his food as I cook it!" The old man shouted to the side room. A young girl around Naruto's age came out and nodded. "Hai." The girl identified as Ayame said, and gave Naruto his first bowl.

"There you go Naruto-kun." Ayame said with a smile. The girl had long brown hair and bright, brown eyes. She had a delicate looking body with all the right curves. Her breasts are a mid-C. She was still developing though.

"Thanks Ayame-chan!" Naruto said with a foxy grin as he started to dig in with his chopsticks. Naruto probably ate more ramen in a week than anyone did in a year.

30 minutes later

Naruto had just finished his fifteenth bowl of ramen, when he finally sighed contently and rubbed his now full belly. "That was great. I'll be back tomorrow for more Old man! I'll catch you two later!" Naruto said and waved before dashing off back to the Academy.

Upon entering, he noticed that all the other kids were gone, except Sakura and Sasuke.

"Did the guy show up yet?" He asked simply before sitting down at a random desk.

"Not yet Naruto." Sakura said, before returning her attention back to Sasuke, who was brooding his little emo ass off.

Suddenly a ball of electricity appeared in the corner of the room and grew larger by the second. Naruto wasn't scared in the least, but was awed as he watched. After a couple seconds a man replaced the ball of lightning.

The man was taller than any adult they'd seen before. He had black combat boots that had metal plates covering the outside, semi-baggy cargo pants with many large pockets for holding scrolls and weapons. His abdomen was bandaged all the way up to his chest, which was bare. Over all this, he had a jet black trench coat that reached his ankles and was split down the middle a quarter of the way up. His hands and fingers were bandaged and he wore a mask just like Kakashi. (A/N - If you wish to know anything else please look into my profile. I put what he looks like in there except the clothing.)

The man turned his piercing gaze to look upon the kids. "I take it you runts are my Genin team?" He asked nonchalantly, with his deep voice.

"Y...yes we are..." Sakura stuttered in fear. Naruto looked at the man blankly, while Sasuke just kept brooding while hiding his shock.(A/N - No pun intended for the lightning teleport)

"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes." With that said, the strange man poofed in a cloud of smoke traced with lightning.

The trio hauled ass to get up to the roof in time. They barely made it, with one second to spare.

"Good, you runts aren't lazy then. Ok now that you're here, name yourself, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." The man said.

"Why don't you start sensei? Just to show us what you mean." Sakura stated, but just wanted to know a little about the big guy.

"Alright, my name is Kyo Haruhi, my likes are ramen, dango, women, training, and napping. My dislikes are avengers, fangirls, ramen haters, and people who think they are superior due to family. My hobbies are training... And other things that are none of your business. My dreams for the future is to have a family and retire from the ninja life." The now identified Kyo said. "Okay pinky your turn." He said pointing to Sakura.

"Ok... My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." She says, but then pauses and looks at Sasuke, "My dislikes are..." She starts again, only to halt and glare at Naruto, "My hobbies are..." Again, she stops and looks at Sasuke, "And my dreams for the future are..." This time when she stops and looks at Sasuke, she squeals.

"O… K…. Alright emo boy, you're up." Kyo said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things. I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training.(A/N - And brooding!) My dream...my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

"Ok...Blondie your turn." Kyo said, looking at said blonde boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training, ramen, girls, ramen, and did I mention ramen? My dislikes are the same as yours my hobbies are training and trying different types of ramen. My dreams for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said without taking a breath.

_Ok so I have a damn fangirl...a brooding avenger...and a knucklehead who I like a little. I'm so killing Jiraiya for this! _He sighed as he thought these things through.

"Ok, meet me at training ground 7, tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning. I'd advise you not to eat breakfast, or else you'll lose it." With all said and done, Kyo vanished without a trace.

"Catch you guys later!" Naruto yelled as he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sasuke just got up and walked towards the Uchiha compound, and Sakura went home to try and relax.

Well that's the first chapter. If I got anything wrong please tell me. I think I got the team order mixed up though.

This is going to be a Harem for Kyo and Naruto. With slight Sasuke bashing. Oh before I forget help me think of Jutsus for them. I'd like them in Japanese if you can manage with english translations. You'll be my best friends every if you do this for me.

Please R&R


	2. The Test

I do not own Naruto...some Japanese guy does.

This is chapter two and I'll be introducing a couple of the harem women into the story. Anko and Kurenei later in the story. Unlike most stories they will NOT be paired with Naruto but with his sensei Kyo. Hope you enjoy.

**The Test**

It is 6:30am and team 7 is at training grounds 7 early by half an hour. Sasuke and Naruto are sparring lightly so they don't wear themselves out. Sakura was just watching them while cheering on Sasuke.

Suddenly a lightning ball appears a few feet away from them and vanishes just as suddenly revealing Kyo. His attire was the same as yesterday only it was pure white.

"So I see you are prepared. Then let me tell you your objective." Kyo stated calmly looking incredibly bored. "You will try retrieving these bells from me by noontime." He said as he held up only two bells. "If you do not succeed you will be sent back to the Academy for another year of what they call 'training'." The last part was said a little louder than the rest.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...yes I can" He said while thinking. /_Kakashi you're a genius. I was just going to let them try landing a hit on me but this will be a lot funner./_ He was grinning evilly under his mask.

Sasuke was thinking. _/If I get sent back I'll never beat __him_

"I don't believe you for one second Kyo-sensei." Naruto said already trying to figure out why Kyo only had two bells instead of three. You could almost see smoke coming from his ears as he thought it over.

"Well then you test to become real Genin will begin as soon as I say. By the way if you don't get the bells by noon I'll eat your lunches in front of you after tying you to these posts." Suddenly three posts shot up out of the ground. "You have five hours and fifteen minutes. Your time begins now." With that the three Genin hopefuls vanished into the tree line.

_/At least they know some stealth. I was fully expecting Naruto to try a one on one with me. Guess the teachers at the Academy were wrong about him./ _Kyo thought to himself. "Well you got lesson number one. Stealth. A ninjas most effective method since we are supposed to be assassins instead of front line fighters like samurai." Kyo said unemotionally. 

While Kyo was talking Naruto was still trying to figure out the purpose of this test. _/Two bells...three man squads...I've never heard of two or one man squads...I got it! We have to work as a team! But Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan won't work with me because for one Sakura is a fan girl of Sasuke and emo boy thinks he's better than everyone.../ _Naruto was not pleased he was with idiots.

Kyo appeared behind Naruto. "I see you figured out this test kid. But will the others? I doubt it. So if you guys don't pass I'll try and get you as an apprentice." Kyo whispered. _/I'd rather teach one hyper-active knucklehead than a avenger and a fan girl./ _He thought to himself. "And if you all pass then I guess me and you are stuck with the fan girl and emo boy. By the way watch your ass around him I think he's gay." With that he vanished with a pop and a small shock to Naruto. It was a lightning bunshin.

The real Kyo was meditating in the center of the clearing waiting to see if one of the kids would attack him. To his discomfort it was Sasuke the gay emo boy. _/I better take my own advice and keep my front facing towards him._/ Kyo thought his eyes barely open.

Sasuke thought Kyo's guard was down so he charged him sending a round house kick to his face. To his surprise Kyo caught his shin with one hand. "That it? I was hoping for better power from the 'almighty' Uchiha. By the way you'll never beat Itachi. Even I have a hard time with him and I'm his superior." Kyo said knowing it would rile up Sasuke's pride and hate.

As Kyo thought it would Sasuke was pissed. He threw a punch which was caught with Kyo's other hand then he tried kneeing the giants gut but was blocked by Kyo's foot. Sasuke smirked and reached for a bell quickly only to be thrown away and smash into a tree leaving him dazed. "That was pretty clever distracting me like that. Now that you're pretty much out of the picture where's pinky?" He asked himself as he vanished in a poof of electrified smoke. 

Sakura was staring wide eyed at Sasuke wondering how he got beat with a simple throw. "Well aren't you a wee bit distracted." Kyo said in her ear as he squeezed a spot on her neck thoroughly knocking her fan girl ass out.

"Two down one to go...now lets see should I finish off emo boy or should I go for Naruto?" He asked himself as he walked back into the clearing to find Sasuke gone. "Either Naruto is helping him or he isn't as much of a weakling as I thought." He said to himself.

Naruto had dragged Sasuke off and laid him down down then went off to time Sakura. He was going to need their help with passing and he wasn't going to let their stupidity get in the way. /_Although I could take Kyo up on his apprentice offer./_ He thought. But he figured it was just a way to pit him against the others.

He found Sakura and picked her up and put her on his back then jogged back to where he put Sasuke who was now sitting up rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you bring me here dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because I know the purpose of this test teme." Naruto said. He laid Sakura down and poured some water onto her head making her wake up.

"Why am I here? I thought Kyo-sensei would stay around me to prevent me from being saved." She asked.

"Dunno. Well now that we're all here I'm going to explain the test. It's a test on teamwork We have to work together to get those bells because do you really think a Genin can take on a Jounin?" Naruto asked.

"You're right..." Sasuke muttered. 

"Ok then this is the plan..." Naruto started whispering to them quietly.

5 minutes later in the starting area 

Kyo was standing in the middle of the clearing looking around. /_I wonder what they're up to/..._ He thought since things have been pretty quiet.

Suddenly a dozen Narutos came out of the tree line each with two kunai in their hands. But to Kyo's surprise the also came a half dozen Sasuke's!

"How the hell did he learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He growled in surprise. He quickly got into a defensive taijutsu stance.

The small army came at Kyo who was blocking, punching, and kicking dispelling most of the clones. From the tree line came the real Sasuke who started doing hand seals. "Fire style: Phoenix fire no jutsu!" He shouted as he inhaled then exhaled a large amount of fire into the clearing incinerating everything including the clones.

Sasuke breathed heavily. Fire jutsus take a lot of chakra from the user and his chakra reserves weren't very big. He looked around to see if he got Kyo with his jutsu. 

"Nope you didn't get me." A voice came from within the ground beneath Sasuke as a pair of hands came out of the ground and pulled him down until he was up to his chin in dirt. "Earth style: Head hunter no jutsu." Kyo said. He folded his arms across his chest.

"You guys figured out my test but you have little time left. Where are the other two?" Kyo asked.

A jingle was heard behind him and he turned. His eyes widened slightly. Naruto was standing beside Sakura who was holding the two bells. "We pass." They said in unison.

"That you do Gakis." Kyo said with a smile before hoisting Sasuke up and out of the ground. "Since you all passed I only have to tell you to meet me back here tomorrow at 7am so we can start your training." He stated then walked off to the Hokage tower.

"Hn...I'll see you two tomorrow..." Sasuke said as he walked off to the Uchiha compound. Sakura went home without a word thinking over what happened today. Naruto went home as well and fell asleep in his bed utterly exhausted. 

Sorry for the late update. My computer was acting up and wouldn't let me open any of my Words.

Here's a small poll since I never really like my OC characters being human.

Should Kyo be:

Half dragon

Half fox

Half wolf

Or something you want him to be.

Read & Review! Ja ne!


	3. Training and a Meeting

**I'm going to be introducing two of the harem girls for Kyo, Anko and Kurenei.**

**Since I didn't get any reviews on the poll I mentioned last chapter I'll just go with my favorite one, Kyo is going to be half dragon demon. Flame all you want and praise all you want I honestly am just writing for the fun of it. If the story pleases you then by all means compliment and give ideas. If you don't like it well stopped reading.**

**Will be introducing Anko and maybe Kurenei into the story this chapter.**

**On with my random story that will become smut, warning there will be inflation and other odd things my mind comes up with.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Training and a meeting**

Naruto showed up at the training field at the specific time Kyo had mentioned. He saw Sakura dozing and Sasuke...brooding.(A/N: Go figure...) Naruto ignored the two and started to do some stretches to loosen his muscles up for the training for the day.

The telltale crackling sound of electricity floated through the air as Kyo appeared. His clothing which was now blood red in color, even his normally white bandages were bloody looking. "Oi wake pinky up so we can get to training. Unlike most Jounin teachers I'm not going to be coddling you gakis. I'm going to train you to exhaustion and you're going to like it." The large man growled as a sadistic glint came to his eyes. Naruto gulped quietly as he tossed a pebble at Sakura making her wake up.

"First thing I'm going to get you little pricks to learn is the tree walking exorcise. You're going to climb trees..." He said, then raised a hand for silence when Sakura was about to speak. "Without your hands." He said as you could see his grin behind his cloth mask.

"How do we do that sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion, _How do you climb a tree without hands? _Were her thoughts.

"Simple, you focus chakra to your feet and then you adhere it to the tree." Kyo said as he tossed three kunai at their feet. One for each of them. "This builds your chakra control and your reserves Use the kunai to mark the tree so you know your progress. Reach the tops of the trees by 12 or else I force you to run around Konoha a couple hundred times." He said almost gleefully hoping that at least one would fail to complete his task, after all it'll still help them get stronger in the long run.

**1 hour later**

Sakura had completed the exorcise quickly but only because her reserves were dreadfully low. Sasuke had gone halfway up the tree but was panting and sweating vigorously meaning he had average amounts of chakra. Naruto...was barely a quarter of the way up due to his large reserves because of the seal on his abdomen, it changed Kyuubi no Kitsunes demonic chakra into normal human chakra adding to Naruto's.

Naruto scooted over to where Sakura was sitting and started whispering to her. "Sakura...can you help me..." He asked her pleadingly. Kyo gave a small smile, the knuckle-head wasn't so knuckle-headed after all since he was asking for advice.

After Sakura gave Naruto advice he went back to running up the tree but was making noticeable progress this time 'round. Sasuke had continued doing the exercise while Naruto asked for help and made a little progress getting a little farther up the tree.

Kyo watched the boys keep running up the tree but took note of Sakura going over and sitting by Kyo. "Want something Sakura?" He asked her as he turned his head towards her.

"Well...I'm curious about the things we didn't need to know for your hobbies sensei..." The pinkette said a little quietly.

Kyo gave a silent sigh. "You're to young to think about this but I'll tell ya anyway. The hobby I didn't tell you about is me having sex. I like doing it and the people I have sex with like it to." He rumbled as he explained it.

Sakura blushed darkly at what Kyo said and looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "So you're pretty much a womanizer?" She asked curiously the blush never leaving her face.

"Nah that's Jiraiya's thing. The woman choose me not the other way around. 'Sides I have to much respect for women to actually just fuck em and leave." He stated a little proudly.

"Oh...well I guess that's a good quality I think..." She said softly and kept her blush a little longer before it faded. Both Kyo and Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke until they both reached the tops of their respective trees.

"Very good you assmunchers. Now then time to do more training to build up your strength and speed." Kyo said happily as he pulled a scroll from one of his many pockets. He unseals six pairs of arm and leg weights. "You're going to put these on, then you're going to use taijutsu on the training posts until you move at the speed you move normally without them on." He stated with a tone that brooked no argument.

The three children muttered as they put on the weights. Sasuke and Sakura nearly collapse from the weight, fifty pounds for each limb. Naruto just had a harder time moving since he normally trained till exhaustion.

Wordlessly the three made their way over to the training posts and starts throwing punches and kicks at the hunks of wood, each time they struck the posts they pictured themselves hitting Kyo. The man was a slave driver since they didn't get a break from the tree exercise...well Sakura did but she was the weakest of the three.

While the kids trained Kyo wasn't idle like a few other teachers might've been. He put away his sealing scroll and shucked off his trench-coat. His chest was bare as always but on his shoulders were two tattoos of a black and a crimson dragon head facing each other. The tattoos were extremely detailed right down to the veins in the dragons gold and silver eyes.

He pulled out a jet-black scroll from one of his pants pockets. He unrolled it carefully and bit his thumb before smearing a bit of blood onto one of the white seals. A sword poofed into existence sticking out of the ground. But it didn't look like any ordinary sword. It was HUGE! The blade was two feet wide.

The sword was pitch black in color but the sharp edge was silver and a little jagged as if it was chipped at constantly. (A/N Think Kenpachi Zaraki's sword edge but not so roughed up) Set in the pommel of the sword there was a purple crystal with what seemed a dark energy inside it. The hilt was wrapped in a pure white leather strip, the guard was a gray color but it reached only a half inch from the swords blade making it virtually useless.

_Zetsumei..._Kyo thought with a smile_. _Yes He named his blade Death. He placed his scroll back in its respective pocket then grabbed the hilt of his blade before jerking the giant thing from the ground. He stared down the blunt edge of his sword calmly, he always did this as a strange ritual to himself before he fought or trained with his sword. He stared for a minute down the entire seven feet of his blade then slowly began a deadly dance with an invisible opponent.

Most people would have strained with such a large weapon or they would have not been able to pick it up, but Kyo used his sword with a practiced ease, swinging his titanic weapon in strange patterns, he swooped and pivoted while slashing and hacked at his fake opponent. He was graceful with his movements, and he was deadly.

This was the sight Anko came upon one of her daily patrols around the village. Three gakis and a giant man with a giant blade performing a deadly dance. She took note of Kyo's attire and how he used his weapon easily, she admired a strong man.

"You know it's impolite to stare people..." A voice said beside the snake user. Anko's head whipped to where the voice was to see Kyo sitting beside her in the tree.

"How did you do a kage bunshin without hand seals?!" She asked in shock, that was a difficult technique after all.

"I got it like that...now who are you woman." He asked a little harshly since he didn't really like being watched by anyone.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." The now identified woman said to Kyo who just nodded the poofed from existence. It was his message to her. 'You want to talk then get your ass down here and talk to me.'

The real Kyo had jammed his sword into the ground then leaned against it while looking in Anko's direction. The three children who were training glanced at Kyo when they heard him shoving his blade into the ground. All three of them gaped at the size of the mans sword. How the hell did they miss swinging that giant hunk of metal around?

"Oi get back to training twerps." He growled at them without even looking in their direction. He saw Anko hop down from her tree and waltz over to him.

"So you're the new Jounin Kyo huh?" She asked him with her insane grin. Kyo knew it was a mask like Narutos cheerfulness and Kakashis indifference. Kyos own mask was unknown.

"That I am. You're Anko, special Jounin and snake user along with ex-apprentice to Orochi-chan." He stated calmly while looking into Ankos eyes. He noticed her flinch a little at the last title.

"Yes..." She muttered, she was treated much like Naruto because of Orochimaru's betrayal, but she could defend herself where Naruto couldn't until now.

"Well...good to meet ya." He said with an unseen grin as he put his large hand out cheerfully. Anko took his hand warily, Kyo's hand engulfed her small hand in their handshake.

Anko glanced at Kyos hand and restrained a shiver. It'd probably feel like getting clobbered with a war-hammer if he landed a blow on someone. "So those your gakis over there?" She asked pretty much knowing the answer.

"Yup, a fangirl, an avenger, and a knuckle-head. Buuuuut...I'm going to break that out of them and make them into shinobi even if it kills them." He said with a sadistic chuckle, how he loved torturing the young people. After a moment he pulled a small white bottle from one of his many pockets and opened it up. "Sake?" He asked her while offering the bottle.

"No thanks, I'm on duty..." She muttered while looking at the white bottle longingly. Like her old sensei's teammate Tsunade she loved alcohol.

"Well that sucks. Maybe we can go drinking sometime." He said as he closed the bottle, wouldn't be polite to drink while another person can't, very very rude that is.

"So how do you swing that cleaver around like a butter knife?" She asked while eying his black sword carefully, it looked heavy despite how Kyo used the massive thing.

"Well when you've trained with it for a long time it gets lighter as you go." He said softly as he picked up his trench-coat from the ground and putting it on. He pulled a thick piece of leather from another pocket and wrapped it around himself like a bandoleer then flipped his sword onto his back so it was held in place by the leather.

"Alright you little idiots take off your weights but bring them home. Trainings over for the day!" He shouted, the new genin team pretty much fell down from exhaustion and barely had the strength to take the weights off.

Kyo laughed and shook his head. "Tomorrow you'll do the tree walking exercise then well do this again until you're used to the weights." He said then bowed to Anko. "Drinks after your shift?" He asked her with a small smile behind his mask.

Anko gave a quick nod before performing a shunshin, vanishing in a puff of smoke. "She's hot..." Kyo mumbled to himself as he sauntered out of the training area.

Sakura and Naruto shared a glance in slight confusion even though both of them were exhausted. "I declare him evil..." Naruto muttered as he slowly got up and gathered his weights up. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto hefted his weights then headed for home, Sakura and Sasuke did to since all three were to tired to talk much.

**XXXXXXXXX With Kyo four hours laterXXXXXXXX**

Kyo just got finished with checking on his students to make sure they got home ok. He didn't really know where they lived so he had to make a few kage bunshins to find then follow them. They were ok just very tired. "And yet...tomorrow they'll train even harder than they did today." He said to himself which added a spring to his step.

He accidentally bumped into someone with his thoughts full of what to do to the gakis in the morning. He blinked and looked down to see Anko sitting on her ass blinking slowly. "Whoops, sorry Anko." He said while heaving her to her feet. "You hurt?" he asked her, she shook her head a negative.

"You off your shift?" He questioned while looking at her.

"Yeah, still wanna go get a drink?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course I do." Kyo grinned back at her. "But...you have to take the mask off or pull it down." The purple haired kunoichi said with a sly smirk, she wanted to see what his entire face looked like.

Kyo, unlike Kakashi complied and pulled his face mask down revealing his entire face to her. He gave her a toothy smile, his teeth looked rather pointy and sharp. "Cool teeth." Anko said as she gazed at them.

"Uh...thanks I think." Kyo said uncertainly and gave a small chuckle. "Lets go!" The female snake user cheered as she grabbed Kyos hand and started hauling him to her favorite bar. "I could have walked you know..." He muttered but chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Uh...hehe sorry." She apologized with a blush on her face.

"It's alright, I don't mind a beautiful woman dragging me around." Kyo said with a grin that displayed his teeth a little. Something was off about them since when did a normal human have sharp teeth?

Ankos blush darkened a little at Kyos comment, most people only called her that in an attempt to get in her skirt and bedroom. She sensed that Kyo said it because he genuinely thought she was beautiful. "Thank you..." She said shyly to his compliment.

They both walked into the bar and took a seat near the back of the bar to avoid the actual counter where the drinks were served and where the idiots hung out and tried to pick up men or women. Key word was tried.

They both ordered their favorite beverage. Anko ordered vodka, Kyo ordered watermelon sake. Soon after they ordered their drinks came and they sipped at them. "So how did you become a Konoha shinobi?" Anko asked curiously while starring at her larger companion.

"Well Jiraiya talked me into it a little since the Raikage was becoming power hungry and ungrateful for the services his own people provided. Plus he abused his daughter Yuugito Nii. Once I can I'm going to get her out of that hellhole so she doesn't suffer anymore..." He said with a dangerous tone to his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And with that hanging in the air I end this chapter. As a small note I'll try putting smut in the next chapter between Anko and Kyo. In case people didn't read Kyo is half dragon demon which is why his teeth are pointy. He hides the other revealing bits with an almost undetectable genjutsu.**

**Kurenei will be introduced soon and if some stuff is off it's because Kyo wasn't in the anime AND I can't find a friggin episode in english on the computer! .**

**Ja ne for now.**

**R&R**


End file.
